Totally Spies: To Catch A Spy
by BashfullBunnyX
Summary: After the death of one of WOOHP's youngest agents, Jerry send Sam, Alex, and Clover to investigate. As with any spy agency, there are loose ends, and Jerry has to play a dangerous game to catch them, no mater the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Cornwall, United Kingdom: 11:28 p.m.

A gust of warm wind rippled through the field of reeds as Nadia raised her military grade night vision goggles. Through the greenish tint of the lenses, she saw a handsome dark haired Arkon Tech security guard march past with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder with a Doberman in tow, sniffing the ground.

_Right on time _thought Nadia, as she glanced at the specially modified watch that read 11:30 p.m. exactly.

The guard proceeded to head down to the guard shack to exchange places and head off to sleep.

When the guard eventually turned the corner, the window of opportunity opened up for Nadia. Sprinting to the flimsy chain link fence, she stealthily vaulted it in a smooth, superhuman manner.

Chancing a glance to her watch, Nadia sprinted to the northern section of the compound. A squat, shiny metal building stood out of place among the non-descript concrete buildings that surrounded it. Heading toward the back of the gleaming laboratory, Nadia settled down in the shadows of the rubbish bin by the building. She saw the two guards stationed to watch the door smoking and talking in a language Nadia identified as German.

Staying on high alert, Nadia watched the time pass until these two guards would change their shifts. The minutes passed as the guards continued to talk and Nadia realized the time that they should have changed was ten minutes ago.

_Damn it! Hurry up _Nadia thought, as a twinge of panic swept over her. Her mind raced as she calculated how this set back would affect the entire mission. She thought of how her boss had told her:

"_Nadia, this mission is different; there is absolutely zero room for mistakes." _

_So much for that _she grimaced.

Nadia made up her mind. She had to wait them out. Even if she failed, no one would miss her anyway. It wasn't like she had family or friends: no one knew she really existed. There was no Nadia Johannsen, it was a lie, just like her "job" as an intern, or her "home". Everything she did was controlled by one man by the name of Jerry Lewis.

Working for WHOOP wasn't all that bad; once you considered that you couldn't live normally. Adopted from an orphanage at age 12, Nadia had been trained in the art of espionage, deceit, and sabotage, as a normal kid would learn their multiplication tables: by heart. She had just turned 16 a week ago, but it really didn't matter. Nadia looked older than she was, with straight brown hair that fell to her mid back, hazel eyes, and a perfect figure.

The only weird thing that Nadia ever thought about during her time at WOOHP, was that there were other agents, but they were allowed to live half the time normally. She was never allowed to leave WOOHP except for missions. It puzzled her at times, but this was not the time to dwell on it.

Minutes were ticking by as she cursed the two guards with the foulest insults she could think of. She could take it no longer. Nadia crept out behind the blonde guard and took her knife and flung it into his neck with immaculate precision. Aiming her second knife, Nadia hit the man squarely in the base of the neck, and he crumpled to the concrete with a thud.

The men's bodies were moved quickly to the shadows and Nadia proceeded to the door which, as she expected, slid open silently.

Nadia took a step in. Something wasn't right. The door slid closed behind her, making Nadia jump slightly.

"What is this place?" Nadia awe-fully wondered out loud.

"Somewhere you don't belong, missy" growled a masculine voice from behind, but before Nadia could turn, the world went dark, and her body collapsed onto the cold marble floor.


	2. Chapter 2

WOOHP Headquarters: Three Days Later 12:39 p.m.

Jerry sat in his chair a twiddled his fingers, mind clouded by the troubles of the previous day;

_Yesterday morning, Jerry had received a list of police reports from around the world. He had skimmed the reports looking for unusual looking crimes. As he turned to the second to last page a single sentence caught his eye: "Unknown, 16-17 year old, female, brown hair, found dead in local Cornwall marshes. Single wound, blunt object ruptured spinal cord. Identity unknown, possible ties to the US. (See attached coroner's photos) Worried, Jerry had contacted the Cornwall constable's office and requested the photos as a favor from an old friend, Detective Wordsworth.  
It was indeed true that Nadia had been out of contact for over 48 hours. He had assumed that she was making her way back to the rendezvous point. _

_ A small ping emancipated from the wall. The pictures had been faxed. _

"_GLADIS, please project the photos" said Jerry, praying to God, that it wasn't Nadia. _

_ GLADIS projected the corners photos onto the screen behind Jerry's desk. Nadia's limp, pale, lifeless body filled the screen, and Jerry turned away quickly. She had been special to him, like a daughter, and the worst part was that she was so young.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat and fighting back tears, Jerry shut off the screen and went to the WOOHP employee file room. He found Nadia's file and sadly brought it to his desk, opened the drawer, and took out a dusty stamp.  
The stamp was hen pressed to the paper and when he lifted it back up, large red letters reading "DECEASED", was now printed over Nadia's smiling picture.  
GLADIS placed the file back while Jerry stared blankly at the wall for hours._

The next morning Jerry had awoken and was reminiscing about the horrible past 12 hours_._ There was only one thing to do to get revenge and deliver justice. He pressed the green button and somewhere, through miles of WOOHP tunnels, three girls were sucked into a vending machine and fell to the familiar red couch.

"Wassup Jerry?" said a cheerful Alex. Fixing her black hair, she waited for a response.  
But it never came.  
"Jer, what's wrong?" inquired the red haired girl sitting in the midst of Alex and Clover.  
"Girls, I have some sad news to deliver to you. One of our very own, young, resourceful, and brave agents has been murdered while on a mission.  
"Ohm-my. I'm so sorry, who was it, Jerry?" asked the blonde quietly.  
"Frankly, I'm not sure. She was on a mission in Cornwall, investigating Arkon Tech when the next day her body was found six miles away by a road in the marshes. It was supposedly blunt force trauma to the neck, fracturing her spinal cord, killing her instantly."  
"Give us our gadgets Jerry! Were gonna got these Arkon people!" cried out Alex, brandishing her fist like a lethal club.  
"Hold it Alex!" interrupted Sam "Who was this agent?"  
" It was Nadia from third division. You may have seen her at the WOOHP picnic in Bejing"  
"What a shame, she was only just 16, right?" interjected Clover, looking sympathetically to Jerry.  
" But, Alex is right, I need you girls to investigate Nadia's death and get to the bottom of Arkon Technologies and why they needed to kill her." concluded Jerry with a slight tinge of anger.  
"As Alex said, load us up Jer!" said Clover.  
"Right! Here are three extendable cable bungee belts, three earring communicators, and the wind tunnel 9000 hair dryer."  
"Awesome Jerry! Let's go!" said Sam as she stood up, collecting the gadgets.  
"Yes you shall" and Jerry pressed the blue button and all three girls fell into the tunnel that led to their transportation.  
_And try to come back__ alive_ thought Jerry.

Sneak Preview of next chapter:

The tiny, dark room was growing warmer by the second, and _she_ had to breathe even harder.

"They are coming and the Boss knows he's got a leak." _She_ whispered into the handheld phone in her hand.

_He_ replied with a hint of happiness; "Good, that'll keep him looking over his shoulder, that good ol' Jerry."

"What do you want me to do now?" _she_ asked quickly, the temperature was rising, the air growing thicker, and she broke into a sweat and was obliged wiped her brow.

"Kill the two." _He_ replied in a low voice.

"Roger that" She replied gleefully and hung up.

_What's a little eliminating among friends?_

…


	3. Chapter 3

Forest Lawn Cemetery; Los Angeles, California 6:15 p.m.:

A group of dark suited men wearing opaque black sunglasses stood gathered around a funeral pyre, hands clasped in front of them. Along with the ominously black dressed agents; agents Mandy, Britney, and Blane stood with their heads bowed. Amongst the group stood Jerry, with a WOOHP agent holding a black umbrella over his head. It was pouring rain, the grey clouds floating ominously over the entire Los Angeles area.

_Someone must have tipped Arkon off. The mission was supposed to be contained to WOOHP only. But who was it?_

Mr. Emerson began the service, and interrupted Jerry's train of thought, "A famous writer once said "We make a living by what we get, we make a life by what we give". If that is true, then Nadia made a great life. She was the most giving person we had ever known. And judging from the nodding heads I see in front of me, it seems that all of you agree…" Jerry once again focused his mind on the problem at hand; weeding out a rogue spy at his organization was going to be tough. He hated to think that someone had betrayed him.

_But eliminating this person was necessary;_ Jerry thought and nodded to himself.

"…and through her service to this country, her patriotism will be remembered in our hearts." Concluded Emerson, who shut his book and nodded to the four men standing off to the side who lowered the coffin into the ground.

_And just like that, _thought Jerry; _she's gone…_

Arkon Technologies Compound; Cornwall, U.K. 11:30 p.m.:

_There is nothing left!_ Thought Sam. _Arkon must have had everything packed up once Nadia's body had been dumped._

"Sammy! What are we going to do?" asked an exasperated Alex, who sat down in the dark shadows of the abandoned, steely grey laboratory.

"I suppose we pay Arkon Tech's main offices a visit in Munich" shot back Samantha, slightly annoyed with her friends impatience.

Clover picked at he nails and quietly said; "Let's just get this over with"

Sam was taken aback at Clover's lack of enthusiasm, but ignored it and blamed it on the long flight over.

"Right, let's go" said Sam and the three girls climbed aboard the pink jet and set their course for Munich, Germany.

…

Several hours later, Samantha contacted Jerry and the jet set down in an abandoned piece of wasteland six miles south of Munich, and three from Arkon Techs corporate offices. The Bavarian country-side lacked any protection from the cold winds that ensued through the girls' three mile hike. Reaching the low-key building, they easily passed over the fence and scaled the building to the roof with their extendable cable belts. Oddly, there was no security patrols or sentries stationed on the outside. It almost seemed too easy, but the girls thought nothing of it as they proceeded to crawl into one of the many ducts on the roof.

"Hey! Wait up!" cried Alex as she fell behind, straining to keep up. Halting to catch her breath, she continued. For several minutes, Alex could not hear or see her two friends. The vents had forked many times and obviously, Alex had made several wrong turns.

The two last things Alex remembered was a strange hissing sound, and a final thought of: _I'm lost…_


End file.
